ensemble_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Building
"What RTS would be complete without Building cities and strongholds? You have the freedom to build a peaceful farming colony behind a remote dune, or conqueror the most sought-after land, defending it with a powerful fortress." In Ensemble Online, players are able to construct a variety of buildings to serve multiple purposes within the New Land. In order to build most (but not all) buildings in Ensemble, characters will need Wood and Stone. Building outside of the spawn area is useful for many reasons; first, the player can live in (relative) safety from enemy bandits or NPCs. Secondly, the player can effectively "wall off" a valuble resource node, allowing only the player (and any allies) to that resource node. Thirdly, some buildings provide certain resources necessary to build or upgrade other buildings. Building Basics Press the hammer icon (or B on a keyboard) on the upper-right side of the GUI. Select the building you want to construct (if you have the resources), exit out of the tab, and then place the blueprint by left-clicking. Click on the blueprint again to start construction on that site. Right-click a completed building to see its stats, sell, or upgrade it. List of Buildings Armile Mine: Essentailly a resource node that produces Armile. Costs 500 stone. Not upgradeable. Farm: Essentially a resource node that produces Food. Must be adjacent to a Mill in order to be harvestable. Costs 75 wood to build. Not upgradeable. Gate: A much stronger wall. Costs 500 wood to build. Upgrades increase its durability. Market: Allows the player to buy or sell resources for gold. Prices are global and are affected by the buy/sell actions from all players. Costs 3000 wood, 1000 food, and 500 armile. Not upgradeable. Mill: Allows you to harvest from adjacent Farms. Costs 100 wood and stone. Not upgradeable. Mython Gate: Placing down two of these allows the player to teleport between them. Mython gates will automatically link to each other in the order in which they are built. (gate 1 will link to gate 2, 3 to 4 and so on). once 1 gate of a pair is destroyed, the remaining gate becomes useless and cannot be linked to a new gate. Both need to be replaced to restore the teleport ability between the 2 areas. Costs 500 armile and 1000 mython. Not upgradeable. Shield Generator: Requires Level 50 Building. Reduces incoming damage to nearby structures. Costs 1000 armile and 5000 mython. Not upgradeable. Shrine: Allows the player to set their spawn point (not to be confused with "teleport to 0,0"). Costs 200 wood and 50 stone. Not upgradeable. Tower: Basic defensive structure that defends against players that are on your enemy list (players that attack you automatically get added to your enemy list). Costs 50 stone and 50 wood to build. Upgrades increase its range, damage, and durability. Wall: Basic defensive structure that blocks movement. Any structure completely enclosed by walls will be protected by them, meaning at least 1 part of the wall needs to be destroyed first before they can attack the structure within. Costs 50 wood to build. Upgrades increase its durability. Category:Building